ステップ ラバーズ
by tiki-tiki
Summary: Sequel：ステップブラザーズ。ワタリを継いだライトとＬの生活。前作で心だけでなく体も歩み寄った二人の生活は、兄と弟の域から脱出したはず？L/Light.Chan,slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title :ステップ ラバーズ(1/3)  
Author:ちきー  
Rating:NC-17  
Category:Drama,AU  
Character:L､月、ワイミーズハウス  
Warning:OOC-ness,Chan  
Sequel：ステップブラザーズ  
Disclaimer:  
ここに登場しているキャラクターの著作権はすべて集英社及び、小畑、大場両先生にあります。作者は楽しみたいだけであり、著作権を侵害するものではありません。また、この作品で利益を得るものでもありません。  
Summary：  
ワタリを継いだライトとＬの生活。前作で心だけでなく体も歩み寄った二人の生活は、兄と弟の域から脱出したはず？

ワイミーズハウスの裏にある、それほど大きな豪邸ではなく、だが二人で住むには広すぎる屋敷に主からは歓迎されない客人たちがいつも集まっていた。

今日も依頼が立て込んでいないのを知っている客人が屋敷のチャイムを鳴らす。屋敷に通じるポーチを歩けるのは、セキュリティに登録されている人物だけ。ポーチに人影が近づいた時点で、警告とともに監視映像がライトの元に映し出されていた。

屋敷に近づく金髪と赤髪。こんなに目立つ髪はライトの知り合いには一人ずつだけだった。

「いらっしゃい、メロ、マット」

扉を開き二人を歓迎したライト。すぐに二対の腕が左右から彼に絡んだ。

「ライト！久しぶり！！」

幼い頃から見上げて来た年長の二人は相変わらずライトよりも背が高く、ライトは二人を軽く見上げなくてはならなかった。そして、身長差を良い事に二人はライトの頭に懐いている。

「あーーー、ライトだー。癒される～～～！」

ぐりぐりと茶髪に頬を寄せるメロにライトは困った風を装うが、口は悪いけど根はとても優しく面倒見のいい兄の様な存在のメロをライトは決して嫌いになんてなれなかった。

「二人とも久しぶりだね。元気だった？」

マットがハウスを卒業後、二人がロンドンのフラットで一緒に住んでいることは知っていた。以前の様に頻繁に会う事は出来なくて寂しいが、自分はいずれＬのためだけに存在するワタリになる。その寂しさに慣れなければならなかった。

「中へどうぞ。メロが来るからチョコレートケーキを焼いたんだ」

「やった！さすが、俺のライト！」

チョコと聞いて喜ぶメロ。見えない尻尾がばさばさと振られるのが聞こえてくるようだった。想像していた通りの反応を示すメロに思わずライトの笑みが零れた。

「リビングに行ってて。お茶を用意して行くから」

ワゴンには濃厚なチョコレートケーキ、それに添えるのはコアントローで香り付けしたクリーム。紅茶のポットからはアールグレイの芳醇な香りが漂い始めていた。カップは、客人と自分の３つ、そして、僕がハウスの友人と話していると必ず現れるその人のためにもう一つ追加した。

開いたままのリビングの扉を通り過ぎる。ライトは目に飛び込んで来た光景に思わず足を止めた。

ソファーの中央に寄り添って座るメロとマット。マットがメロの頬に手を添え、メロはマットの頭を掴んで引き寄せていた。二人の間でピンクの舌が現れ、そしてどちらかの唇の中に消えていく。誰のものか分からない掠れた声が、離れたところにいるライトまで聞こえていた。

「ん、は…」

離れていく二人の間に糸が引かれる。それが消えてしまう前に、もう一度二人の唇が重なった。

友人とも兄とも慕うメロとマットの濡れ場にライトの頬が上気する。二人の熱がライトにまで及んだ様だった。ワゴンを押し二人からそっと離れようとしたのに、思ったよりも動揺していたのかライトはワゴンの上の食器を鳴らしてしまった。

「ライト…」

背後から呼びかけられた声に、ライトは申し訳なさそうに振り返る。焦るのは見られた二人のはずなのに、見つけたライトの方が焦っていた。

「ご、ごめん…。邪魔するつもりじゃ…」

成長したとは言ってもセクシャルな経験が乏しいライトは真っ赤に顔を染めた。そんなライトを悪く笑ったメロが手招いた。躊躇するライトをメロが呼び寄せ、二人の間に座らされた。気まずい事この上なかった。

メロがライトの前髪を持ち上げて、赤面した顔を覗き込む。

「ラーイト。どうしたんだよ、お前もこのくらいＬとしてるだろ？」

「そうそう。あのＬの事だ。俺の部屋でライトに手を出したくらいだ。二人きりになった屋敷で、散々手を出されているんだろう？」

「…そうだったら良かったんだけど」

「へ？」

同時に両隣から間の抜けた声が聞こえた。

「…まさかと思うけど、その…」

「Ｌは…、兄様はあの後から手を出して来ないんだ。僕が子供すぎるのかな…」

ははと笑う声も切なく、空気に消えた。

「いや、それはないから」

即座に返ってきたマットの言葉に、うんうんと力強く頷くメロ。そんな事を言われても、半年前にマットの部屋でお互いに触れ合った以後、Ｌはライトにセクシャルな意味で触れる事はなかった。軽いキスを仕掛けようとしても、さりげなく避けられていた。

「じゃあさ、俺が試しやるよ」

落ち込んで膝を眺めるライトの顎をくいとメロが持ち上げる。そして、顔が近づいたと思ったら、ライトはメロに口づけられていた。びっくりして開いたままの唇からメロの舌が侵入する。優しいのに逆らえない口づけに翻弄されていく。

角度を変えて露になった首筋をメロの指が彷徨い、髪を撫で、耳の後ろをくすぐった。

「ふ、ぁ…。ん…」

兄様のとは違う、チョコの甘い口づけ。思わず漏れた声に、誰かの喉が鳴るのを熱で浮かされて濁った意識が捕らえた。

「あっ！」

いきなり後ろから体を引かれ、メロの唇からずるりと舌が引き抜かれた。

「人のものに手を出すとは良い度胸です。覚悟は出来てますね、メロ、マット」

僕の腰を掴んで、猫背なのに仁王立ちする兄様。眼光だけで人を殺せそうだった。

俺は何も！と叫ぶマットに、ライトのファーストキスを奪った事は忘れてません！とすぐさま言い返す。メロがこっそりとウィンクを寄越した。触らなくても分かる。頬がひどく赤い。

僕はするりと手を上げ、まだマットと言い争う兄様の顔を掴んで習ったばかりの口づけを仕掛けた。

「は、ぁっ…」

「貴方は本当に…」

「本当に何？」

「いえ、いいんです」

改めて塞がれた唇。兄様の腕の中で体を反転させられ、僕の足の間には膝が入った。僕よりも背の高い兄様とキスをするには爪先を立てないといけない。体中の力が抜けて代わりに満たされた甘い快感に震える僕の体を兄様が支えてくれた。

優しいのに意地悪な舌が僕の弱いところを何度も掠める。もっとちゃんと触れてほしいのに。僕は両腕を兄様の頭にまわし、もっと深く重なるように引き寄せた。

「ん、ん、ん…」

舌先が擦れ合うのと一緒に、ゆるゆるとお互いの腰が揺れる。腰に溜まり出した快感で下肢が張り詰めて痛みを感じる。服越しに腹に触れた熱は火傷しそうだった。

それなのに、するりと僕から離れていく体。

「兄様…？」

疑問を乗せた視線に困った様に笑う兄様が、僕をソファーに導いた。メロたちはいつの間にか部屋から居なくなっていた。骨張っているけど、僕には最高の座り心地の兄様の膝の上に乗せられた。両腰を掴まれて一定の距離を取らされる。

「どうして？…もう僕とはしたくないの？」

「そんな事はありません。私はいつだってライトに触れていたい」

「なら、どうして？」

兄様が僕の頬を撫でた。覗き込んだ黒い瞳に自分が映っている。この闇にならいくらでも溺れていたかった。

「私は身勝手、人でなし、日常生活破綻者、そのほか様々な事を言われますが、決してペドフィリアではありません。あの時は思わず幼い貴方に手を出してしまいました。が、そうですね…、せめて貴方が15歳になるまでは手を出さないと決めたのですよ」

「僕が触れてほしいと言っても？」

また困った様に苦く微笑む兄様。

「必死に耐えているんですから誘惑しないで下さい、ライト。「でも」はなしですよ」

反論の言葉は唇に触れた指で止められた。

「以前、貴方は私に触りましたよね？誇るわけではありませんが、私は標準よりも恵まれたサイズです。無理をすれば、成長段階のライトの体を傷つけ、壊してしまうかもしれない。だから、もう少し我慢させて下さい」

両手を取られて、ちゅっと指先に口づけられた。不満を訴える唇にも幼いキスをされ、僕は拗ねた子供を宥められているようで胸が痛んだ。

*** *** ***

Ｌにお茶とケーキを出し私室に下がった。傍から離れる僕の腕を取り、頬へのキスと良い夢をと言葉を添えられた。

手早くシャワーを浴びる。ワタリとなった今、ゆっくりと湯船に浸かることは稀だった。Ｌと言う人間は時間に縛られない。特に事件の捜査中の時には、深夜にデータ分析の依頼や菓子の補給の連絡が入る事が多々ある。いつでも彼の要求に応えられるように、僕は常に備えなくてはならなかった。

濡れた髪をタオルで拭う自分と鏡越しに目があった。タオルを後に落とす。鏡を覗き込み、自分の肩に手を伸ばした。掌に伝わるのは骨の感触。そのまま手を下ろし、腹に辿り着いた。そこから性器へ続く茂み。

第二次性徴を迎えた自分は、男らしさと引き換えに子どもの柔らかさを失った。子どもの頃はよく女の子に間違えられたが、今は中性的と言われても女性に間違えられる事はない。

不安が頭を擡げた。僕の体は今後ますます男性的特長が顕著になる。この体をあの人は愛せるのだろうか…。

そして、僕を不安させるＷの文字。何度も目にしていたアルファベットが違う意味を持つ事に気付いたのは、前ワタリ・キルシュから仕事を引き継ぐ最中の事だった。

Ｌが解決した依頼の中にＷの文字が幾度も現れた。Ｗの協力により…、Ｗの追跡により…。そして屋敷のセキュリティ・システムを改造している時にもＷの文字を見た。いずれの時も、僕はＷはワタリだと思い込んだ。今にして思えば、ワタリがＬに協力するのは当然で、敢て資料に名前を残す必要はない。

Ｗが別の誰かだと気づいたのは、ある事件でＬが部外者を捜査に加えた時だった。解決には建物に潜入する必要があった。セキュリティ・システム自体は僕が乗っ取れたが、実際のビルへの潜入を任されたのが、かつてＬが捕られた泥棒ウエディだった。

人付き合いなど望まず、気難しいＬに対しフランクな物言い、そしてＬ自身がそれを許している相手。僕は興味を抱き、彼女の詳細を調べた。サングラスを手放さない、金髪のゴージャスな美女。実際、街を歩けば、誰もが彼女を振り返った。

Ｌとの会話の端々から、幾度か彼らは共に依頼を片付けた事が分かった。その会話から該当する事件の資料には、僕が目にしていたＷの文字が含まれていた。Ｗはワタリなどではなく、この魅力的な女性の事だった。

二人の会話を聞きながら、僕はディスプレイを睨んだ。そうしないと、事件の捜査中だと言うのに、感情が理性を上回りＬを支えるワタリを努められなかった。そして、インカムから流れる二人の会話に耐えられなかった。嫌でも耳に注ぎ込まれるそれは、今の僕には真似できない成熟した大人たちの駆け引きに溢れていた。

キルシュから引き継いだのは、世界に名立たる三探偵のサポートだけでなく、探偵業をしていない時のＬの日常生活もだった。僕の知らないＬの姿。そこから見えてくるのは、彼は決してゲイではなくバイだとも言えなかった。僕自身との事さえなければ、Ｌは完全にストレートだった。

それを理解した時、まるで冷水を浴びせられたようだった。浮かれていた自分が忌まわしい。マットの部屋での接触以降、Ｌはセクシャルな意味で僕に触れない。緩いハグと挨拶の様なキスだけ。想いを通い合わせた恋人同士のそれではなかった。

Ｌはただ僕に流されただけなのか。それが確かめたくてメロとキスをした。僕が誰かと会う時は必ずＬはモニターでチェックする。だから意図的な会話と行為だった。

*** *** ***


	2. Chapter 2

Title :ステップ ラバーズ(2/3)

ワタリを引き継いだからと言って、ハウスから遠ざかったわけではない。Ｌにとっては悔しいことではあるが、ハウスの裏に拠点があることから今でもライトは子供や教師たちと親しい。イースターは勿論のこと、クリスマスにもたくさんのお菓子とプレゼントを持って出席していた。

授業中なのに敷地を横切るライトに気づいた子どもが手を振る。それに振り返してやり、ライトはハウスの大きな鉄柵の門を抜けた。今日はワタリではなく、間近に迫ったクリスマスプレゼントを買いに出かけるところだった。大量のプレゼントはインターネットから注文してしまえば簡単だろうけど、子ども達一人一人を思い浮かべながら選んであげたかった。事故で両親を失った自分と同じく、彼らはそうしてくれる相手を失ってしまったから。

街はクリスマスの買い物客で溢れている。通りを行き違うことも大変だった。間違いなくこの買い物は一日がかりになる。屋敷で待つＬにもそう伝えてあった。

ハウスから鳴り響く鐘に見送られて、ライトは雪の積もった道を店へと急いだ。

*** *** ***

ライトの姿がカメラの映像から消えるまで待って、ジーンズのポケットから携帯を取り出した。

「ライトは行きました。お願いします」

Ｌとライトが住む家の裏に横付けられた車に乗り込む。運転席にいるのは引退した前ワタリ、キルシュ・ワイミーだった。

「Ｌ…」

「彼が知る事はありません」

ワイミーに個人的な依頼を頼んでから繰り返される小言を先に封じた。彼の言いたいことは分かっている。だが、ライトが知る必要のない事だった。だからこそ引退したワイミーを引っ張り出した。

「早く出してください」

苛々と親指の爪を噛む。ライトが一日中外出するのを分かっていて出掛ける事に罪悪感がないわけではないのだ。

滑り出した車がクリスマスで華やいだ街を通り過ぎた。ハウスのある郊外から店やホテルの並ぶ中心部へ。その中の一つ、歴史を感じさせる外観を持つ建物に車は辿り着いた。そして、ロビーには寄らず、直接指定された部屋へ。

ポケットに両手を入れ、エレベーター内に視線を走らせる。当たり前だが以前と変化はない。それなのに、かつては感じた事がない居心地の悪さは、自分自身が変化したからなのだろう。

軽いチャイム音と共に目的階に辿り着いた。濃い茶色の材質に金字でルームナンバーが示されている。ワイミーに渡されたカードキーで開錠し、中へ滑り込んだ。

中はリビングとバスルーム、そしてベッドルーム。目的の人物はきっとリビングのソファーで待っているのだろう。私自身気には留めないし、相手も遠慮をする人物ではないから、昼間だがボトルでも開けているかもしれない。

扉からの短い距離を歩き、そして、リビングに辿り着いた。

「……ライトくん」

思わず唇から零れた言葉に、窓から外を眺めていたライトが一つ目蓋を閉じ、そして私を振り返った。いっそ、その美しい顔に哀しみや憤りが乗っていれば良かった。窓にもたれていた体を起こしたライトの顔には何も乗っていなかった。仕事の時に見せる全ての個人的感情を押し殺したワタリとしての顔。

「ウエディは一時間後に来ます」

そう告げると、ライトは私とローテーブルを挟んで部屋を横切る。

「何も言わないのですか？」

完全に言い訳が出来る状況ではないのに、通り過ぎるライトの歩みを止めたかった。ウエディとホテルの一室で会う。だが、それは彼が想像する様な会合ではないのだ。…今日だけは。

「私はライトを裏切る行為をしたのに何も言わないのですか？」

「……Ｌ、貴方は本来ストレートだ。女性の方が好きだと言われたら僕に出来る事は何もない」

静かな言葉だからこそライトの哀しみの深さがどれ程のものか計り知れた。しかも、それは自分が与えた痛みだ。彼を引き取った時、全てのものから守ると誓ったはずなのに、私自身が彼を苦しめている。

「今日は口止めのために来たんです。その…以前の事を。これからもウエディの協力が必要な事件もあるでしょう。その時にライト、貴方が不快になる必要がないように」

「僕に気づかれないと思ったの？」

「気づかれなければいいと思いました」

振り払われる事を恐れながら、自分に比べると小さなライトの肩に触れた。

「あの頃の私はライトと出会う事を知らなかった。もし知っていれば、貴方を待っていたでしょう」

「嘘だ…。そんな事は出来ない」

「出来ます。事実、ライトと出会ってからウエディの世話になっていません」

過去に関係を持ったと認める私の告白にびくりと揺れる体。見下ろした後姿には白い項が覗いていた。そこにキスを落とした。肩に触れるだけだった手を徐々に移動させ、ライトが逃れられないように腕の中に囲う。どれだけの言葉を言い募ったところで過去を変える事は不可能であり、今日ウエディと会おうとしたことも変えられない。

私はライトが望むものを与えて、繋ぎとめようとしている。こんな形で15歳までは手を出さないと誓った言葉を自ら破る事になるとは…。だが、いくら卑怯だろうが手段は選べない。

囲う腕を強くする。細いが男性らしい固さを持ったライトの体を抱き締めた。

突然、腕の中の体が反転した。じっと見上げてくる琥珀。

「…知ってる？僕も貴方に負けないくらい執着心が強いんだ」

薄い膜を纏ったその瞳に捕らわれていたら、足を払われバランスを崩した体がソファーになだれ込んだ。体勢を整える間もなく体の上に重さを感じた。そして、皮膚を刺す鋭い痛み。腹に乗ったライトが私の首筋に頭を埋めていた。

「Ｌの元に来る依頼は必ず僕を通る。彼女の助けが必要になりそうな依頼はＬの目に触れないうちに葬ろうか？それとも、いっそ彼女自体を葬ってしまおうか…」

くぐもったライトの言葉が聞こえる度にピリピリと傷が痛む。ミルクを飲む子猫の様な熱心さで、血を滲ませた私の傷をピンクの舌が触れた。

「Ｌを知っているのは僕だけでいいのに…」

*** *** ***


	3. Chapter 3

Title :ステップ ラバーズ(3/3)

哀しみに覆われた執着の言葉にＬは瞳を閉じた。ライトの痛みを宥めたくて貴重な体に腕に回す。だが、そんなものをライトは望んでいなかった。もう一度、自分より大きいＬの体をソファーに突き飛ばした。

「っ…」

柔らかいソファーの上に倒れこんだから痛くはない。だが、顔をあげたＬは体勢を整えることも忘れて目の前の光景に衝撃を受けた。

しなやかな若木の様な体から、無造作に服を剥ぎ取るライト。シャツが床に落とされる。次いで、下にも手が伸びた。ボタンが外されジッパーが下げられていく。ライトの一つ一つの動きから目が離せない。自分が間抜けの様にぱかりと口を開けているのは分かっていた。それでも、目の前にある、徐々に幼さを削り落としたライトの体から視線を剥がす事が出来ない。喉が渇く。

ライトの肌を綺麗に刻む腹筋が艶かしく動き、遂に肌を覆う全てのものを滑り落とした。ホテルの抑えた照明の下、ライトの白く滑らかな肌はまるで発光するようだった。

まだ濃くない茂みから緩く頭を擡げているライトのもの。彼以外の男のものなら見るのも遠慮したいＬだが、ライトのものに対しては舌先がうずうずと、好物のキャンディを目の前にした時と同じように反応する。

ライトの手がＬに伸ばされ、頬に手が添えられた。ライトの下肢を凝視していた顔を無理矢理に上げる。顔が降りてきて、唇に柔らかいものが触れた。押し付けられた唇から舌が伸ばされ、薄いＬの唇を辿る。微かに開いた唇からライトの舌が忍び込んだ。

立て続けに自分の妄想としか思えないライトの姿に呆然としているＬの舌を、ライトは絡め取りぬるりと擦り合わせた。尖らせた舌先で裏を嬲った。腕がＬの頭に回る。黒髪を抱き寄せて、深く唇を合わせていく。

それは今までのどんなキスよりも長く情熱の篭ったものなのに、どこか切羽詰まったものだった。

「ライト･･･」

呼吸のために離れた間にＬがライトの名前を呼んだ。ごく間近にあるライトの目蓋がふるりと震える。頬に影を落とすほど長い睫毛を震わせて、その下の瞳がＬを見た。

目元を染め唇を赤くしたライトの顔。キスの余韻が濃く残る顔だが、彼の表情がそれを裏切っていた。ひどく痛々しい。もっと幼い頃、彼がそんな顔をしたことがある。拠点がハウスから離れた場所にあった頃、ライトは勉強のためにハウスに通っていた。朝と夕方、前ワタリが運転する車で送迎をしていたのだが、ある日、私が事件に掛かりきりになりライトを迎えにいけなかった。翌日事件が解決し、迎えに行った時のライトと同じ顔だった。私を失う予感に怯え、孤独になる事を恐れていた。

胸を締め付ける痛みが喉を塞いだ。私はあの時、もうこの子にそんな想いはさせないと誓ったはずではなかったか。私の仕事上、本来なら接触する人間は少ない方が望ましい。それなのに、私のテリトリーの中に人を入れ、ライトと親しくする存在を妥協してきたのは、彼に二度とそんな顔をさせない為だったのに。

そして、ライトがワタリを継いだ後も、いずれ全てを含めて私と恋愛関係になるライトに自分の過去は何一つ話さなかった。私はもっと早くにウエディとの事を話すべきだった。感情のない、ただ欲求を解消するだけの関係など、ライトはまだ幼いから理解できないだろうと思っていた。傲慢にも都合の悪い自分の過去はライトに隠し通せると思っていた。

ライトの体を抱き締めた。力任せの抱擁は痛いだろうに、Ｌの胸に顔を寄せライトは大人しく腕の中に囲われていた。

「すみません…。すみません、ライト」

Ｌはライトを抱き続けた。冷えてしまったライトを暖めるように。もう一度ライトが自分を信じてくれるように。

*** *** ***

目を閉じてライトはＬの抱擁を受け取っていた。自分が成長するにつれ、少しずつ少しずつ見えてきた距離が消えていくようにライトは感じていた。完全に消滅したわけではないけれど、以前の様にぱっくりと自分が落ちるのを待つような程ではない。

ライトはＬの首に残した噛み跡を見た。それは薄く血を滲ませていて、Ｌの所有権を主張するようで誇らしい。白いシャツの下に手を差し入れて、体に沿ってシャツを捲り上げて頭から抜いた。胸に手を置きライトはじっとＬの裸の上体を見ていた。自分よりも白い肌。自分と同じ無毛の胸。どちらだってライトは気にしないが、遮るものがないのはいい。

ちゅく、と肌に吸い付いた。自分の頭の上でＬが小さく呻いた。赤く自分の跡を残した肌にも満足した。白い肌に赤が良く映えている。Ｌの体中に散らしたいけれど、今はもっとやりたい事がある。

Ｌの上から床に降りて、ジーンズの固い布地を突き上げるものに手を這わした。布越しでもとても熱い。Ｌの細身の体を覆うには緩すぎるジーンズでも窮屈になっている前を寛げた。途端に飛び出してきた、記憶よりも大きなＬ。

男の自分を目の前にして、彼が滾らせてくれたのが嬉しかった。その思いのままライトはＬに触れた。包んだ手の中でぐんと質量を増す。まだ育つ余地があったことに驚いた。それほどまでにＬのものは立派だった。幼い体のライトを開く事を躊躇するのも頷けた。

膝に留まっていたジーンズを下着ごと床に落とす。Ｌの股間に顔を寄せていく。上ではＬの焦った声が聞こえる。

「ライ…、っ…！」

初めてする行為でもＬのものだと思えば抵抗はなかった。つるりとした肌を口内に含む。含みきれなかったものは掌で覆った。

当たり前だが、ここにはそんな目的で来なかった。自分が思い描いた初体験ではないし、Ｌにとってもそうではないだろう。自分がそちら側の性癖だと理解した時、頼みもしないのに余分な知識を植えつけてくれる友人たちもいたが、自分でも知るべき情報を探して手に入れた。女性ではない自分がＬを受け入れるには潤いの助けが必要だった。だから、Ｌに絡む舌にたっぷりと唾液を乗せた。

「く、う…」

嘘も本当も饒舌なＬだが、年下の恋人の積極的な姿に口から出て来るものは言葉ではなく噛み殺した呻き。たどたどしく動く舌が熾す熱が下肢から全身に広がりＬの思考力を奪う。ライトを止めるべきだと思う。こんな哀しみを乗り越えるための手段として、ライトとの初めての行為を思い描いていなかった。けれど、ここで理性のある大人の言い訳で彼を突き放せば、二度と二人の間に出来た距離は埋まらない。これから先の二人の将来にいつまでも傷を残すだろう。

そんな事を悩む傍から、浅ましくＬの腰は揺らめいていた。いっぱいに広げてＬを含むライトの唇はあまりにも罪深かった。

*** *** ***

Ｌを包んでいた熱が遠ざかる。月は手の甲で唾液でべたべたになった唇を拭った。もう一度Ｌの体を跨ぎ、腹の上に乗った。胸に手を置いてバランスを取ると、もう片方の手を唾液で潤し後に回した。

「ライト…！」

跳ね起きようとしたＬの体をソファーに縫い止める。

「動かないで」

唾液で濡れた指が何度も固い門に触れる。力を抜かなければ無理だって事は分かっている。だけど、今のライトにはそれが出来なかった。深呼吸を繰り返しても、門は閉ざされたまま。指がするりと周りを辿るだけ。自分の体にも裏切られている様でライトの瞳に涙が集まってくる。こんなにＬが好きなのに、自分の体はＬを受け入れる様に出来ていない。

ライトはＬのものを掴んだ。自分が唾液でたっぷりと潤したもの。自分の指が駄目でも、Ｌの体の一部だったら頑なな自分の体もきっと受け入れるはず。

爆ぜた先端を導き自分の門に触れさせた。

「無理です！ライト、やめ…！」

察したＬがライトを止めようとする。だが、その前にライトが腰を勢い良く落とした。ぐっと質感のあるものが門を抉じ開ける。激痛で瘧の様に体が震えた。閉じた目蓋の裏が赤く染まり、まるで自分の周りだけ酸素がなくなったように呼吸が出来ない。

「はっ、はっ…、っあ……！」

「ライト、ライト！」

ライトの腰を持ち上げ、彼を傷つける自分を抜こうとするＬ。だが、ライトはＬの肩を掴み、髪を打ち振るってそれを拒んだ。

「やだ！いやだ！」

「お願いですから…、ライト。止めようとしません。ただ…、私に準備をさせて下さい。このままでは貴方が怪我をします」

「平気…」

激痛でじっとりと肌が汗ばむのに、ライトは笑顔を作ろうとしている。両方の頬には涙が落ち続けていた。その姿にＬの胸は締め付けられ言葉を失った。

「止めさせないで…。Ｌを…、兄様を、気持ち良く出来る、から…。僕でも出来るから…」

ライトはしゃくりあげるように言葉を繋げた。

「だから、彼女のところには行かないで」

自分を含んで痛みに震える体を抱き締めた。自分よりも小さな肩にＬは顔を埋めた。

「私にはライトだけです」

ライトの肩を濡らし、震える声でそう伝えるのが精一杯だった。

*** *** ***

Ｌの物言いには慣れてはいるけど、一方的に言われて電話を切られるのは気持ちの良いものじゃない。しかも、持ってくるように指示された場所はホテルの一室。依頼されたものと連想するのは、ただ一つだけだ。

ライトは自分にとって可愛い可愛い弟分だ。ライトから直接聞いたから、Ｌはライトが１５歳になるまで行為を慎んでいるとメロは知っていた。だから、いまＬが一緒にいる相手はライトじゃない。これはライトに対する裏切りだ。しかも、どれだけメロがライトを可愛がっているか知っているのに、その裏切りの片棒を担がせようだなんていい度胸だ。

ライトを裏切る様な真似をする奴は、相手がＬだろうと絶対殴ってやる。しかも一発じゃない。顔が変形するほどだ。メロはずかずかと足音も荒く、ホテルのロビーを横切って部屋に向かっていた。

辿り着いた部屋を睨みつける。それぞれの部屋に備え付けられたチャイムなんて上品なものは使わない。がんがんとメロは直接扉を叩いた。通路にいた他の客が驚いてメロを見る。だが、メロはそんな事は気にせず、相手が出てくるまで扉を叩き続けた。

ドアの覗き穴が一瞬暗くなった。相手がドアの向こうに立っている。メロは拳を用意した。だが、ドアが素早く開いたと思ったら、胸倉を掴まれて中に引きずり込まれていた。気づいた時には、Ｌにドア横の壁に押し付けられていた。

「Ｌ、てめぇ！」

「煩いですよ。迷惑です」

胸倉を掴んだままの手を振り払った。ライトを裏切ろうとしているのに、ちっとも悪びれていない。

「あんた、どう言うつもりだ！ライトを裏切るのか！？」

先ほどとは逆にメロがＬの胸倉を掴む。簡単に振りほどけると思っているのか、Ｌは眉を顰めただけだった。

「メロには関係ありません。手を離しなさい」

「関係なら…！」

「メロ？」

あると続けようとした言葉は途中で消えた。馴染みのある声で自分の名前が呼ばれたからだ。

部屋の奥から白いバスローブを纏ったライトがおずおずと近づいて来た。

「ライト！」

バスロームの袷をぎゅっと握って、気まずそうにメロを見る。一方、メロと言えばＬとライトを交互に見て、口をパクパクと魚の様に開けていた。

「頼んだものは用意しましたか？」

「あ、あぁ…」

頬を真っ赤に染めて俯くライトを目の端で捉えて、メロはジャケットのポケットからチューブを取り出してＬに渡した。手の中のものを確認して頷くＬ。ライトは消え入りそうな小さな声で礼を言った。

メロは自分が全くの間抜けだと分かって天を仰ぎたくなった。Ｌに手渡したのは、自分も愛用している潤滑ゼリー。これから二人が何をするのか想像したくない。ライトは男にしておくには美人だし可愛い。だけど自分にとっては弟で、身内のセックスシーンはさすがに遠慮したかった。

「ありがとうございました、メロ。…助かります」

最後に添えられた言葉が耳に届いたのが恨めしい。複雑な顔をしていた自分にライトがごめんなさいと謝るから、場の居た堪れなさにライトと視線を合わさずにいたメロはライトの顔をしっかりと見直した。ライトの目が赤くなっていた。大きすぎるバスローブに包まれたライトの肩を掴んだ。

「合意か？その…無理矢理…されてないか？」

一瞬ぽかんとメロを見上げた後、ライトはそれはそれは綺麗に笑った。

「無理矢理にしたのは僕の方なんだ」

僕の方？ライトが？と疑問符ばかりが浮かんで固まったメロは、結局Ｌに部屋の外へと追い払われた。そして、ホテルの下で待つマットの元に戻る頃には、メロは弟の成長を喜ぶ兄の顔で笑っていた。

ＥＮＤ


End file.
